Fishy Summer
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: Seto Kaiba thought he have a nice vacation until he saw what washed up on shore
1. Run away Vacation

Addie: Okay I'm going to try me hand at the mermaid fics!

Seto: Shit!

Addie: This will also be one of the very few non-crossovers, which I feel I must do ever once in a while.

Seto: But you're still writing a something that has been done before.

Addie: Okay Kaiba, would you like me to write a simple story about Yugi saving the world?

Seto: No.

Sessh: Then let her write the damn story!

Addie: I don't own anything!

Run Away Vacation

----------------------------------------------

A light blue color streaked across the black blue water. Red hair floated around a beautiful face as she swam as fast as she could. Her Brother was going to kill her. Not only that, she had to avoid her babysitter and betrothed. She stopped letting her light blue tail rest. It really wasn't blue though, it was white and when it hit a sunray just right it looked light blue. The mermaid brushed her red hair form her green eyes and looked around at the outside of the city wall.

"Okay, Serenity, you can do this. He's just your brother, who is king of the sea," she sighed. "You can do it! You've slipped by the guards before!" Serenity smirked as she pulled her fin closer. With out warning, she shot out straight up to the tower her room was in. once to the balcony she slipped in and hid her bag with today's treasures. "I see you're back." Serenity turned to see her babysitter smirking at her.

"Seth, don't to that!" she yelled at him. Seth smirked before swimming over to her, his blue tail shining. It was something she wanted but couldn't have. Seth moved over to the bed and signaled her to sit down. Se smiled at her friend taking in his looks. Seth's red hair floated around his head hiding and revealing his sapphire blue eyes. He had gold around his neck, upper arms, and lower arms. Seth's tail different form her own in more than just color. Mermen had pelvic fins. The outside scales were the same blue as his tail but the membranes were light blue.

Seth hugged the girl next to him. He knew haw bad she wanted he fin to have color. "So, what did you fine today?" he asked know this would cheer her up. Serenity pulled her bag from under her bed and sat it on his lap. He looked through the bag and pulled out a rectangular object. Seeing the button on the side Seth pressed it. The front part opened and Serenity gasped. "It's a locket!" she squealed taking it. "Wow! He's cute!" Seth sighed knows how she found human's so fascinating. He pulled out what looked like a dragon.

"I'm guessing Humans killed them all," Seth said. Before he could blink the stuffed doll was taken from him. Seth sighed, his princess was a strange mermaid, but there was nothing he could do about it. "There is a reason I'm here, Princess," he told her. "Lord Duke has arrived to talk about the plans for the wedding." Serenity stopped spinning around with the toy and sighed. "Can't you save me from this?" she asked. "Your brother is king and he feels you'll be safer with him," he told her.

A knock was heard and Serenity called out for them to enter. The door opened and three boys swam over to her. "Serenity, where were you?" the first one asked his violet tail keeping him eye level. "Joey's really mad!" the second said his light green tail twitching. "What did you find?" the third one asked his lavender tail swishing back and forth. Serenity sighed when her friends came into her room. "What to you three want?" she asked. "Ryou, what's going on?"

The boy with the light green tail swam up to her. "Serenity, Lord duke has been here for two hours and King Joseph is getting angry," Ryou told her. "Let's get you ready and we can lie about you being picky." Serenity sighed as they fixed her hair. She wanted nothing more that to run away. Serenity let her friends lead her to the throne room. Her brother sat on his throne, his black tail swinging lazily. Next to him was her sister-in-law. Loving purple eyes stared down at the little boy in her arms.

"Aunty!" the boy squealed swimming over to her. Serenity opened her arms for the little boy. "Hello, sweetie," she said cooing at him. The little boy giggled before sticking his tongue out at Duke. "Serenity, why are you late?" the King asked. Serenity sighed not liking where this was going. She didn't like Duke. The merman was a total shark in her eyes. A man that preyed on mermaids for nothing more than breaking hearts. Duke smiled at her with lust in his eyes.

Serenity turned from him and the prince stuck his tongue out again. "Jason, be nice to our guest," Mai told the boy. Jason pouted before cuddling into Serenity's shoulder. Seth came up beside her and her friends came as well. "I'm sorry, Brother, but I could not decide what to wear," she told him. "I don't mind waiting, my King," Duke said bowing to him. Serenity giggled as Malik made a gagging noise. Joey gave Malik a glared and he smiled waving innocently. Joey gave him a pointed looked and Ryou cleared his throat.

"You're Highness, I don't mean to be rude but I don't think this is right," he told him. Malik and Yugi nodded their heads agreeing with their friend. Joey sighed shaking his head. "Yugi, Ryou, Malik, I know you three and my sister are the Lights of the Sea," Joey told them sighing, "But the laws state that any child of the royal family must be betrothed and married before their eighteenth birthday."

Serenity put her head down wanted to cry. It wasn't fair. She didn't want to marry Duke. Serenity floated over to Mai and handed her Jason before swimming off. The other Lights glared at Joey before following her. Seth sighed before turning to Duke. "Your Highness," he spoke. "I don't know how much you trusted this man but I would much prefer Serenity married to a human then this man."

Duke frowned then swam over to him. "What problem do you have with me?" he asked crossing his arms. "I am a Merman of high ranking blood. You don't even know who you are, Seth. The only thing we know about you are that you're from the Nile." Seth balled his hand into fist and glared at him. "I may not know who I am, but I know that by blood I am more powerful," Seth told him. The shadows began to whip around he bottom of Seth's fin and Jason giggled. "Shadows," Jason yelled. Seth snapped out of his anger and swam off.

'I really should thank the prince,' Seth thought as he came to a boulder. He pushed it aside and swam in. in the far back of the cave he could see his charges huddled together. Seth sighed then sank down next to them. Serenity threw herself into Seth's arms crying harder than she had. Seth brushed her hair down and began to rock her. "Princess, I don't think your brother wants to marry you to Duke," he told her.

"Seth, we decided to run away," she told him. Seth looked down at her in horror. "Princess you can't do that," he told her Serenity pulled away and Ryou swam over to him. "Seth, if you want you can with us," Ryou told him. "There is a way for Serenity to get out of her marriage. She has to be missing on her birthday. If they can't find her by sundown on the surface the betrothal in null and void." Yugi and Malik were nodding their heads eagerly. Seth smiled at Ryou and kissed his forehead. (1) "Ryou, you're a genius," he told him. Ryou smiled at the kiss. It was an affection that Seth only showed for them. He acted like their older brother.

Serenity pulled the locket that she had found over her head. She wouldn't stay here and take duke as her husband. She looked over at her friends and smiled. Yugi and his family had moved form the Pacific Kingdom to the Atlantic Kingdom when he was small. His wide violet eyes shown in innocents that most children didn't have. His hair was pointed like a starfish with golden bangs that framed his face. If you looked carefully at the rest of his hair you could see black just under the brightest part of his violet hair.

Ryou had moved to the main city after his father had been requested to look at a sunken ship a few thousand miles for he city. Ryou was originally from the English Channel village and it showed in how he talked. His white hair floated around him. His green eyes were filled with kindness and hope.

Malik had come form the Nile, the same as Seth, but he was the son of a tomb keeper. During the flood times of Ancient Egypt the tomb keeping mermen and maids would swim into the Valley of the Kings and when the flood waters receded the Human guards would return. The Merpeople in the Nile still did this today. Malik's hair was a light sandy color and his lavender eyes held mischief in their depths.

Serenity smiled then looked down at the blue pearls around her tail. It was customary for bearing merpeople to wear them. Bearing mermen were hard to come by and Serenity's friends were asked for their hands all the time. Yugi, Ryou and Malik shook the suitors off and told them they were waiting for their Darks. Many had claimed this but none could prove that they were.

"Aunty!" Serenity heard. She spun around to see her nephew swimming to her. "Jason, why are you here?" she asked. "Go with Aunty!" Jason giggled. The boys looked over at Serenity and began to panic. "Serenity, we can't take him with us!" Yugi yelled. Serenity held the two year old tighter. Yugi was right. If the took Jason, Joey would have a mantis and track them down faster. "That won't be a problem," voice told them. The lights and Seth turned to see Mai floating in the doorway.

"There's a second loophole that's more effective than missing your birthday," she told them. "Jason is the heir of this kingdom and by that he can declare whom even he wants as an uncle." "Uncy!" Jason yelled pulling on the locket around Serenity's neck. Serenity opened it and looked at the picture inside. It was of a brown haired boy with blue eyes. "Uncy!" Jason yelled again. Serenity sighed then picked up her back and took the bag Mai had brought.

Seth swam the cave entrance and opened it. The Lights, Seth and Jason set off into the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blue eyes followed letter that appeared and fingers danced across the keyboard. He had a lot of work to do before Mokuba came to drag him out of the office. He didn't know how his friends, cousin, and little brother had convinced him to go. Roland had even joined in and told him he needs the vacation. Seto sighed as he saved his work. Maybe two months on his private island would do him some good.

"Big Brother! It's time to go!" Mokuba yelled coming into the office. Seto sighed before closing his laptop. "Ready for two months of Yami torture?" he asked. Mokuba nodded his head and Seto followed him out. After taking the elevator down he saw his friends waiting for them. "Seto, Mokuba! Hurry up!" the shortest yelled. "Marik and Bakura's stomachs can't handle the torture!"

Seto laughed then followed his brother to the limo. This would be his best summer vacation ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay I hope you like this and review!

Sessh: Review.

Seto: (working)

1: My cousin does this and it's kind of sweet


	2. Seto meets a Fish

Addie: Okay No Review but I like the plot!

Seto: (looks up) You are evil.

Addie: I don't own anything, but Jason! (Hugs older Jason)

Jason: Creator-sama make up your mind on what you want me to be!

Addie: Behave or I won't write the end of you and Silvia's trilogy.

Jason: Please enjoy and try to convince her to keep me in her _My Bloody Mate _(1) and finish it!

Addie: I'm thing of finishing that next year!

Seto meets a Fish

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity sighed as she and her friends swam through the Panama Canal. Hey had slipped through the villages on the outskirts of the Atlantic Kingdom. When they crossed the canal Seth stopped swimming. "Seth, what's wrong?" Serenity asked turning to her friend. "I just remembered who the king is here," he told her. Serenity handed Jason to Yugi and pulled on Seth's hand.

"It's okay, Seth," she told him. "Pegasus isn't going to get you." Seth gulped but followed any way. As much as he wanted to avoid the Gay King, he didn't want o leave the five of them by theirselves. Seth sighed before hooking his arm with Serenity's. He was a guppy, but he would face his fears and swallow his pried. Serenity pulled him along and the other lights giggled. They loved seeing Seth get tortured.

Over in the Pacific castle, King Pegasus grinned from ear to ear. He turned to his henchman and beckoned him over. "Croquet, do you see those lovely children swimming in my mirror?" he asked. "Yes, Your Highness, I do," Croquet answered. "I think I'll stir up some trouble for that dear friend of mine," Pegasus told him. "After all I think it's time Kaiba-boy settled down. Get me my eye and let's stir up the seas!"

Croquet returned with a golden eye and Pegasus popped it in. He put his finger of the mirror and started to move it in a circle.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"Serenity, we've got trouble!" Malik yelled. Serenity turned to see and a massive column of spinning water coming for them. They turned around pumping their tails as fast as they could. I t was no use. The mermaid and five mermen were pulled into the whirlpool. It started to move westward and Pegasus' command until it cam into a bay. It dropped the teens and baby on the sandy bottom before crashing into the opening of the bay causing the surrounding rock to crash and built up.

On the shore, Kaiba was walking down the beach when he fell the earthquake. "What the hell?" he asked then ran to the west edge of his crescent shaped island. He looked across the two-mile stretch and notice huge rocks peeking out of the water's surface. "What happened?" he muttered. Sighing he headed back for his beach house mansion. He would enlist the help of his cousin and idiot friends to help him survey the damage. Jogging back to the mansion, Kaiba took in the beauty of his tropical island.

It was one of his best investments he thought. On the island he could be away from the business world and be himself. The island was ten miles wide at the middle of the curve. Length wise, it was about five miles. Kaiba had been half way to the west peek when he felt the earthquake. A blue Macaw landed on Kaiba's shoulder and whistled. "Seto-kun, Seto-kun!" she squawked. "Hey there Aqua," he said petting her breast feathers. "Baby, Baby at the beach!" Aqua squawked again then flew off.

"What the hell would a baby be doing on the beach?" he asked then ran to the beach. "I swear if one of those idiots got Kisara pregnant nine months back I'm going to kill them!" Kaiba skidded to a halt when he saw Aqua standing next to a baby. "Holy Shit!" Kaiba yelled running over to it. Jason looked up at Kaiba and giggled. "Uncy!" he yelled raising his arms up.

Kaiba picked Jason up and the seaweed that was covering him fell off. He almost dropped Jason when he saw the black tail and ruby fins. "If I wasn't related to the King of Games, I probably be flipping out," he said then sighed. "Uncy!" Jason yelled, hitting Kaiba lightly with his tail. Kaiba groaned then set Jason down. He took off his shirt and wrapped the baby in it. "Aqua, go wake up everyone and then peck Marik on the head," he told the bird. Aqua flew off leaving Kaiba holding Jason. "So Kid, what's your name?" he asked.

"Jason!" the baby said flipping his tail. Kaiba smirked at him before heading back to the mansion. When he got there, the house was in complete chaos. Marik was chasing after Aqua, who flew high out of reach. Mokuba was chasing Marik trying to save the bird. Bakura was laughing so hard he had to hold onto his ribs. Atem sighed before walking into the kitchen. Kisara just sat on the stairs walking the whole show until she saw Jason. "Ah! Seto, he's so cute!" she squealed taking the baby. Jason giggled as Kisara spun him around. Bakura looked up confused then noticed the baby as well.

"Where the hell did you find a baby?" Bakura asked. "Wait, wait, it's yours isn't it?" Bakura never saw what sent him across the room, but it hurt. "Son of a..." Bakura was cut off by Kisara's glare. "Don't use that kind of language in front of a baby!" she yelled. Kaiba took Jason back form Kisara then removed his shirt from around him. The Darks eyes all widened when they saw Jason's tail. "Holly Ra it's a mermaid!" Marik yelled. He ad given up on chasing the bird and was now toting Mokuba around. "Nii-sama, can we keep him?" Mokuba asked. Kaiba shook his head then put Jason in the kitchen sink, turning on the water.

Kaiba leaned against the counter and looked at his friends. "We can't let anyone know about Jason," he told them. "I rather we find his parents as soon as possible. Guys, I need you to come with me. I think there was an earthquake this morning. I think the bay is blocked." Atem nodded his head and the psychos groaned. "Seto-mommy, I don't want to move rocks!" the y both yelled. Kaiba smirked at them causing them to back up. "Well, how would you like it if I summoned my dragons to make you do it?" he asked.

Bakura and Marik were out the house in three point five seconds. Kisara held up a sign with and nine and Atem held up a ten. "I think that's the fastest I've ever seen them move," he told Kaiba smirking. Kaiba mock bowed before grabbing onto Atem's ear. "Don't think you're getting out of this, cousin," Kaiba told him. Atem shrugged as he was dragged out by the ear. "Can't blame a guy for trying," Atem said waving good-bye to the others.

----------------------------------------------------------

"So tell me why we're going out the bay entrance?" Bakura asked. Kaiba grunted but kept driving. Atem sat next to him enjoying the sun. Marik sat behind him with his hand trailing in the water. Bakura flopped back in his seat glaring at the back of Kiaba's head. Atem turned to him and smirked. "Don't whine, Kura," he told him. "We can still have fun." Bakura sighed as Kaiba stopped the boat. "Everyone have their tank?" he asked. Marik shrugged his on and pulled on his mask before jumping of the edge. Atem followed him and Kaiba soon after. "I swear this is turning out to be a drag," Bakura said then jumped.

Kaiba lead them down deep until they came to a wall of rock. 'Damn,' Kaiba thought. 'The marine life is either going to die or triple.' Kaiba jumped when he felt something swim by him. He turned to see what it was, but it had disappeared. Atem was pointing behind him. Kaiba turned around to see angry green eyes glaring at him. "Where is my nephew, human?" the mermaid asked swimming closer to him. Kaiba felt his heart start racing but mentally shook it off. A merman swan up next to her and Kaiba was floored. 'He looks just like me!' he thought. He looked behind him and noticed his friends were scoped out by their own look-a-likes.

He pointed up and started to swim. The humans and merpeople surfaced and the girl swam over to Kaiba. "Well, human?" she asked again. "If you're taking about a merboy named Jason then yes we have him," Kaiba told her. "He was sitting on the swore so I took him inside and left him with my friend." The mermaid was about to attack when his look-a-like held her back. "Serenity, this isn't the time to start a fight," he told her. "Human, would you please give us Jason?" Kaiba swam over to the boat and hopped in. "I'll call Kisara," he told them. "She'll bring Jason to the swore and we can meet her there. So since you guys are stuck here until we get that exit clear, what are your names?"

Serenity swam over to the boat and looked up at him. "I'm Princess Serenity of the Atlantic Kingdom," she told him. She signaled to her friends and the y swam over to her. Atem, Marik, and Bakura pouted as the pretty mermen swam to their friend. Kiaba glared at them and the hopped in the boat. Atem leaned over the side and grinned at his look-a-like. The boy ducked behind the larger of the mermen and shyly waved back. "What's your name little one?" he asked. "Yugi" he said smiling at him.

"Seth," Kaiba's clone said smacking the psycho clones on the backs of their heads. "Oh! I'm Ryou," the white haired one told them. "I'm Malik," the blonde told them. Kaiba looked over at them and smirked. "Well, Princess, If you follow us, we'll lead you to Jason," he told them. Kaiba started up the boat and it shot off to the swore line. Serenity followed after them and the mermen shot after her.

Five minutes later, the large group made it to the beach. Kaiba tied the boat the pier and the others jumped out. Kisara walked down the beach with Jason in her arms. "Jason!" Serenity yelled crawling up to her. Kisara handed him to her and smiled. "He's such a brave boy," she told her. "He didn't cry while he was with us." Kaiba turned and noticed Roland running to them. "Get in deeper water!" he hissed. The merpeople ducked back into the water as Roland came up to Kaiba. "Sir, the development department want to know if you'll send them the plans for the new Duel Disk," he asked. "I'll send the plans to them and tell the idiots that work for me that I'm on vacation," he told them. "In fact, Roland, go main land and take some time off." Roland nodded his head then ran off.

"You know, Seto," Kisara started. "You lied to the American public." the boys looked at each other then burst out laughing. "Maybe I shouldn't have told the Good Morning America host that I don't take vacations, but you know what at least I earn my money," told her. Serenity popped her head out of the water and glared at Kaiba. "What were you saying about the bay?" she asked. "It's blocked, stupid," Bakura told her. Serenity picked up an octopus and threw it at Bakura. He started to scream and pull at the eight-legged monster. Ryou started to giggled at him. Kiaba sighed then looked up at the sky.

This would be one hell of a summer.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay that's chapter two. The short story Jason mentioned earlier is a story I word for class.

Jason: I like being a vampire better. And I don't sparkle or glitter!

Seto: Please Review.


	3. Human? No way!

Addie: Okay on with the next chapter.

Seto: (Glare) Evil

Addie: Thank you!

Human? No Way!

----------------------------------------------------

Serenity glared up at the surface of the water. Around her, her friends and nephew slept peacefully. "That damn human," she whispered. "What right does he have to treat me in such way." "Which one, your highness?" Seth asked sitting up. "Kaiba or that Bakura?" Serenity gasped and turned to him. She had hopped that she would not wake her friends.

"It's nothing, Seth," she told him. "If I didn't know you better, I'd say you like Kaiba," Seth said grinning at her. "Admit it, you like him." Serenity turned away from him huffing. She didn't want to think about the man who looked like her best friend. Sure he looked like Seth but he was so much colder. His chestnut hair glittered in the sun and Serenity gulped. 'Must not think about the pretty human,' she thought.

"Tell you what, Princess," Seth started. "I have the magic to turn you human. The magic last as long as you don't get wet. This will make it harder for Duke to find you." She looked at him puzzled then swam over to him. "What do you mean?" she asked. Seth smirked at her then patted her head. "They will search the oceans for you but we can hide on land," he told her.

"Seth, can you really do that?" Yugi asked sitting up. "I could but I don't want to do this unless the princess is okay with this plan," Seth told him. Serenity swam away while they were talking. She wanted to avoid her impending marriage, but was it worth the risk? She pulled herself up on a rock and looked up at the moon. "It's even more beautiful than I could have imagined," she whispered. "You should see it when it's full," someone spoke. Serenity turned around to see Kaiba walking to her. Crossing her arms, she turned away from him as he joined her on the rock.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" she asked. "I could ask you the same thing," he countered. She glanced over at him and sighed. "You didn't seem frightened when you saw us earlier," she said pulling her tail close. Kaiba thought back then shrugged his shoulders. "I guess I've been through enough weird things to believe in mermaids," he old her. "Could you answer some of my questions?" Serenity nodded head and Kaiba looked down at the pearls around her tail. "Why is it that all of you but Seth have pearls?" he asked.

"Well, that's easy," she told him. "Yugi, Ryou, and Malik can have babies." Kaiba's eyes widened and Serenity giggled. "I guess I should tell the story. Long ago before the Great Flood, a man named Noah gathered the animals two by two and God had taken the Mystical to a different land. By mistake he left only two mermen behind. They had thought that they would die with no legacy to carry on, but a miracle happened. The submissive bore his lover four sons. Pacific, Atlantic, Indian, and Artic. As a gift for this miracle, God brought back four mermaids. So the merpeople began to populate the oceans without the Humans know of us." (1)

"So this legend explains not only the names of the oceans, but how the mermaids came to be?" he asked. Serenity nodded her head then looked up at the moon again and smiled. "Yes, it's funny to see my friends turn down all those mermen," she told him. "They always say that they're waiting on their dark to find them. I just hope that they don't break the hearts of your friends." Kaiba smirked at her before laughing. "Tell me, are they looking for guys that look like then, but are pains in the ass?" he asked.

"I think so, but I don't know," she told him. "The only way we could know for sure is if they know their songs." Kaiba raised an eyebrow at her and Serenity giggled. "Maybe I should sing mine so you're not confused."

Eyes of Blue

that chills my bones

scaly diamonds flash in the sun

Can you be real

or is this fake?

My dragon do you hear

a call from the deepest oceans

My dragon, sing to me

and I'll find you

It may take some years

but I know you're there

Please save me

from this fate

Flying high up in the clouds

watching the never ending sky

Can you hear me

for so up high?

My dragon do you hear

a call from the deepest oceans

My dragon, sing to me

and I'll find you

It may take some years

but I know you're there

Please save me

from this fate.

It may take some years

but I know you're there

Please save me

from this fate!

Kaiba was about floored when he heard her sing. "That was beautiful," he muttered. Serenity cased him a glance and smirked. "Who would have thought a man like you would fall for a mermaid's song," she told him smirking. "I didn't fall for it," he told her. "Music is apart of our world, too."

Seth smirked as he peeked out of the water. He summoned his magic and pushed the shadows around Serenity's tail. 'This should be good,' he thought. he ducked back into the water. He smirked when he heard the muffled scream.

Serenity stood up no her new legs shaking a bit. She was going to kill Seth. Kaiba looked up at her then laughed. Serenity turned to face him and glared. "What's so funny?' she asked. Kaiba smirked at her then turned away from her. "Nothing, I just never though mermaids were such us civilized people," he told her. "You don't act like a princess." Serenity glared at him. She started to walk over to him but tripped.

Kaiba blinked then looked down at the red head in his lap. "I'm sorry," she muttered. "I didn't mean for this to happen Mr. Kaiba." Kaiba sighed before gathering her in his arms. She shrieked when he stood up, throwing her arms around his neck. "What's the matter, Princess?" he asked. "Afraid of heights?" Serenity turned her head away from him and huffed. "You, Mr. Kaiba, are the most arrogant man I've ever met," she told him.

Kaiba just smirked and headed back to the mansion. "I'm the CEO of a gaming company," he told her. "I have the money to be arrogant." Serenity looked at down at the white skirt then rested her head on his shoulder. "You seem so cold, yet you're not," she sighed. "Why didn't you freak out when I got my legs?" Kaiba placed her down when the go to the mansion door. He turned to her and patted her head.

"I have a feeling I know who changed you," he told her. "Besides you wouldn't want to waste a chance to see the human world." Kaiba walked inside leaving Serenity on the porch. Could she really waste the chance to know more about the Human world? she pulled the rectangle locket out of her tube top and opened it. "Maybe, I'll find my prince," she whispered.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Okay I hope you guys like this Please Review.

1: I hope I don't offend anyone be the section, because I needed a way to explain the merpeople.


	4. His World

Addie: Okay I'm slowly but surely updating my work and I really should never take on more than one story at a time.

Seto: Duh.

Addie: What do you know Kaiba speaks teen after all.

Seto: Shut up and get on with the chapter.

Addie: I don't own Yugioh. I just own Jason.

Jason: whatever.

His World

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Serenity hesitated when she reached for the door knob. Could she really do this? While she stood and debated with herself Kaiba opened the door and glared at her. "Well, are you coming in or not?" he asked. Serenity glared at him then walked in. The foyer was amazing. The white marble tile felt cool under her feet. The walls were such a light blue that she thought they were white. She heard voices shouting in the next room over. She walked in to find the darker versions of her friends crowded around a painting with moving pictures.

"Damn it! Tomb Robber got me with that damn blue shell!" the Yugi-look-a-like yelled. The Ryou-look-a-like let out a barking evil laugh and Malik's grinned psychotically. "What the hell are you nut-heads up to?" her look alike asked sitting on the couch. "Atem-sama?" Now, she remembered the names of the look-a-likes. "Playing Mario Kart and the Thief's winning," Atem told her. Serenity walked over to Kisara and sat next to her. Kisara looked over at her and smiled. "Something tells me that friend of yours, Seth, had something to do with this," she said smiling. Serenity nodded her head then turned to her. "You're taking this all in stride," she told her. "If I was you I would have flipped out by now."

"We're used to it," Atem spoke up. "Didn't we tell you earlier? Kaiba's still waiting for a real dragon to show up." Serenity looked at him confused. They hadn't seen a dragon? That's impossible, dragons were huge. "Atem, you're kidding right?" she asked. "How could you not have you seen a dragon?" Atem paused the game with a "Hey" coming from the other two players. "Serenity, a few hours ago, you and your friends weren't real to us," he told her. "Mermaids, dragons, unicorns, and other mythical creatures were just that, myths."

"Sure, we've dealt with magic and other things like that; we have yet to deal with what you are. Although. Kaiba is more than likely to drag us off to find one now." Serenity giggled then shook her head. "I guess I should be a little more respectful," she told him. "Let's see there are five major breeds of dragons that protect the gate way to the mer-realm. The ones that protect the Atlantic are Draco Aericanus White and Draco Africanus Black. Their common names are the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and the Red Eyes Black Dragon."

"The Blue-Eyes is real?" Kaiba yelled coming into the room. "Are you telling to truth?" "Yes, it's the whole reason, my tail's white. The child destine to rule either has a white or black tail. My big brother in the king and Jason is his heir… Oh Shark! Jason is with us! Joey's going to look for us double time. I don't think Yugi and Ryou can get us out of this Krill this time. "Bakura turned to the girls and glared at Serenity.

"First off, Princess, it's 'shit'," he told her. "And second how can he find you if you're on land?" Serenity glared at him crossing her arms. "Is this a ploy to get my friend?" Bakura turned back to the game when she asked. "Can we talk about this in the morning?" Kisara asked. "We'll talk to Seth about changing them human than go to the main land and get them some clothes." Kaiba lead Serenity to one of the spare rooms. She moved over to the bed and sat down almost sinking into it.

She looked up when she heard a knock on the door. Kisara walked into the room holding a blue cotton night gown. "Here, I thought you might want something to sleep in," she told her. "I can't wait for tomorrow. I haven't been shopping in forever. " "Is that to only reason you're excited about tomorrow?" Serenity asked. Kisara smiled at her before getting up and heading for the door. "Well, I do get to drag possible two straight guys and six gay ones into a women's underwear store," she told her.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Serenity lead her knew friends down to the shore and whistled. Four heads popped up just enough to see their eyes. Seth was the first to swim to shore soon followed by Malik. Yugi and Ryou soon followed bring Jason with them. Jason reached out for Kaiba and he picked him up. "So, Princess, are we hiding on land?" Seth asked. Serenity nodded her head and Seth began to gather his Shadow Magic. Atem's eyes widened as he watched the magician cast his spell on his friends.

Different color lights enveloped the mermen. Seconds later the four mermen, now humans, walked onto the beach. Serenity hugged her friend smiling up at him. "Seth, as always, you're the best magician I've ever met." She told him. "What happened to the gold and pearls?" Seth sighed and pointed to the swim trunks he was in. "I copied what I could from yesterday's encounter," he told her. "Though, we might need some more clothes and I think the lights are uncomfortable in these kinds of clothes.

"Well, let's get inside and find you some clothes to borrow and make up identities for you," Kaiba said walking up to the beach house. Serenity followed after he and the darks took the hand of the lights leading them in. Kisara giggled at the way her friends were acting. She had never seen them this happy before. "I Hope this lasts," she whispered.

---------------------------------------------------------

Addie: I'm cutting it off here because I want the whole mall/ slash Tea stalking Yami thing to be one whole chapter.

Seto: You going to take us to hell aren't you?

Addie: Well, I've always wondered what would happen if you let Bakura and Marik loose in Victory's Secret.

Bakura: DEATH!

Addie: Right. Review please!


	5. Planes, Babies, and Tea! Oh My!

Addie: Okay, (Marik x Bakura) + mall full of innocent people = a. what does "a" equal?

Bakura: What? Ryou, I don't understand!

Ryou: It's a math problem, Kura.

Seto: Addie! What have I told you about giving Algebra problems to ancient spirits!

Addie: To not to after I almost fried Seth's brain. Oh come on, Seto! The Egyptians were doing this long before it was invented!

Seto: True, but you're dealing with idiots.

Addie: Kisara's not an idiot.

Seto: I never said anything about Kisara. She doesn't own

Planes, Babies and Tea! Oh My!

------------------------------------------------------------

Kaiba watched in amusement as the smaller boys dashed around his beach house. Seth shook his head then turned to Kaiba. "Do you have some clothes I can borrow?" he asked. "Yey, are they always this hyper?" Kaiba asked. Seth nodded his head then followed Kaiba to his room. Kaiba walked over to his closet and pulled out a pair of faded jeans and blue t-shirt. "From the looks of you I would have never guessed you had these kinds of clothes," he told him.

"Just because I'm rich, it doesn't mean I'm not a normal," Kaiba told him. "I don't want to bring attention to myself. Besides, it'd be nice to go to the mall and not get stalked by fan girls." A crash was heard and the two teens ran out into the hall. There at the end was Malik giggling psychotically on the floor with a small end table on top of him. Seto look in horror at what laid broken by the giggling merman. "My priceless, one of a kind, blue crystal, Blue-Eyes White Dragon statue!" he yelled

Marik raced over to Malik and pulled him into his room. Atemu closed his door and Bakura followed in suit. "Seto, calm down," Kisara told him. "You can have another one made." Seth patted Kaiba's shoulder and sighed. "I'm sorry about what Malik did," he told him. "He's a little touched in the head. He was dared one day to bite an eel and well…" Kaiba nodded his head, understanding the whole touched thing.

-------------------------------------

It had taken Kaiba and Marik two hours trying to push Malik on Kaiba's private jet. Serenity and the others hopped on without much trouble. Malik, however, called the plane a metal monster and quickly tried to escape. Kaiba had had enough and pushed both blondes onto the plane and shut the door. "Now, everyone is in charge of their merperson counterpart," he told them. "When we get to Domino we'll split into groups. Atemu, you and Yugi are in charge of group one. You get the psychos and before you complain my group has Jason."

Atemu glared at Kaiba as he sat down next to Serenity. "They look like a family," Yugi whispered. Atemu nodded then glanced over at Seth. There was something about the merman that reminded him of at time long passed. Yugi hugged Atemu's bicep as the plane started taxing. He looked over to see Ryou and Malik in different stages of crying. Seth was gripping the armrest so tight that his knuckles were white. Serenity and Jason, however, were giggling.

"Kaiba, I would suggest we not take them to Kaiba Land," Atemu said smirking. "Serenity strikes me as a thrill ride junkie." Serenity looked over at Kaiba with a questioning look and he gulped. Just what he needed someone worse than his brother.

-----------------------------------------

After the plane ride from hell, Kaiba vowed never to take in strange lost merpeople ever again. Kaiba lead them to a waiting limo and ushered them inside, of course one of the "Hikaris", as Seto dubbed them, started to cry. Yugi cuddled into Atemu's side with tears streaming down his face. "It's all right, Little One," he told him. "Yugi," Seth said calmly. Yugi jumped over onto Seth's lap and the elder merman held Yugi tightly and sighed.

"Calm down, Angelfish," he told him. "It's nothing like when shark grabbed you. You're safe." Yugi nodded his head and continued to hug Seth. Atemu glared at Seth wanting nothing more than to hold Yugi. "Seth-niisan, are you sure everything's okay?" Yugi asked. Seth smirked then pushed Yugi onto Atemu's lap. "Yes, I'm sure, now," Seth said looking over at Kaiba. "Is this 'mall' place anything like a great market place?"

"Yes, something like that," Kaiba told him. The limo stopped in front of the back entrance to the mall. The teens got out and split into their groups. Atemu lead his group to Belks and Kaiba lead the way to _Babies' R Us_. "Hello, I'm Adelaide, how can I help you today?" an employee asked. Kaiba look down his nose at the short blonde and blinked in confusion. "Why the hell is the front of your hair purple?" he asked.

"Since when did Seto Kaiba have a kid?" she asked glaring up at him. "Wow," Kisara whispered. "It's like putting two cats who've never met in the same room." "Um... miss, Kaiba isn't Jason's father," Serenity spoke up. "He's my nephew." Adelaide blinked then walked over to Serenity, stepping of Kaiba's foot in the process. "Of course, what was I thinking?" Adelaide exclaimed smacking her forehead. "Kaiba couldn't have a kid because that would reacquire a girl to actually like him." Kaiba gave her his coldest glared then blinked in recognition.

"Wait a minute, aren't you one of those game tester I fired three months back?" Kaiba asked. Seth decided then to let himself be known. "Why did he fire you in the first place?" he asked. Adelaide looked back and forth between the two and grabbed Kaiba by his shirt collar. "Because I was mouthy… why the hell do you have a clone?" she asked. "Look I'll give you your old job back if you don't ask questions and help us," Kaiba told her. "Raise the pay and you've got a deal," she told him. "Okay, let's get moving. You'll need…"

------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile on the other side of the mall, Atemu lead his group around. Somehow during the shopping the three darks ended up carrying their clones' bags. Atemu smiled as Yugi "Ooh"ed and "awed". He suddenly stopped and looked around wildly. Bakura stopped walking and gave his friend a questioning look. Marik glared at him before pointing at the girl running to them. "Yami!" the girl yelled.

Atemu grabbed Yugi's hand and bolted. Bakura, Ryou, Malik, and Marik watched helplessly as the calicos ran into a tick crowd disappearing. The girl stopped running and glared at the spot that they vanished in. "Who was that hussy with my Yami, Bakura?" she snapped. "Hello Tea, where's Mana?" Bakura asked glaring at her. "Tea when I get my hands on your skinny ass…" a blond girl yelled running up to her. "Hey, Marik, who was the kid with his royal painness?"

"Well, if you want to meet them I just I could call Kaiba so we meet up for lunch," he told her. "Ryou, why are you glaring? It doesn't suit you." Ryou ignored him and continued to glare at Tea. "You shouldn't go calling people names," he told her. "Especially if you dress like two pearl squid!" Mana held Tea back as she tried to claw at Ryou. She could tell this would be a long day.

--------------------------------------------------------

Addie: God this one took forever.

Seto: So what next?

Addie: Chaos. Seth strikes me as the kind of person who's everyone's big brother.

Heero: why's that?

Addie: Where the hell have you been?

Heero: Around. Hello, Kaiba.

Seto: Yuy.

Addie: I have got to fine better muses. Review Please!


	6. The Littlest Warrior

Addie: Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, but I just got settled back my school.

Seto: That's no excuse.

Addie: Shut up, Seto! I go the a residential high school so I had to move back in after summer.

Seto: Yeah and they didn't have internet until a few days ago.

Addie: Damn Dormnet blocks all the good shit and I'm not even sure I can copy stuff from my profile!

Seto: She doesn't own any thing, but Jason.

The Littlest Warrior

---------------------------------------------------

Kaiba sighed as they placed Jason's thing in the trunk. Seth and Serenity were cooing at Jason to calm down. He had gotten cranky and now was crying. "Mommy!" he yelled. Kaiba walked over to Serenity and held out his arms. "Let me try," he told them. Serenity passed the baby to him and Jason stoped crying. "See, it's okay." He told him. "I know you're just tiredf and a want a nap, but can you be a big boy, for me, and behave just a little longer?" Jason nodded his head then laid down against Kaiba's chest.

Seth sent him a silent thank you and Kisara sighed in relief. "You're really good with kids, Kaiba," Serenity told him. Kaiba gave a small smile then frowned when his phone rang. "Kaiba," he answered. "Meet you at the foodcourt? What do you mean Atem ran off with Yugi? Yes, I know Tea stalks him…wait Tea's here? Fine." Kaiba signaled them to follow and headed to were Bakura was. Getting there wa easy, the hard part was ordering food for six merpeople who had never had human food before.

"Hey, Bakura, where's Atem and Yugi?" Kisara asked. "If you talking about that hussy she ran off with _my_ Atem," Tea said crossing her arms. Mana smacked her forehead and the Lights of the Sea all turned to glare at her. "What in God's name is a squid doing here?" Serenity asked while bouncing her nephew. "I don't know what the means," Tea started. "But at least I'm not a slut with a baby in high school." A loud smack resounded in the food court. Everyone turned to see Yugi with his arms crossed over his chess glaring at her.

"How dare you say such things to my princess," he told her. "You don't knw who we are and you say such horrible thing to us, when you, yourself, are nothing but a spoiled brat." Tea spun around to claw at him but Yugi dodged and kicked her legs out. Tea fell with a hard thump and she looked up at Atem with pleading eyes. He shook his head then walked over to Yugi and helped him up. "You've brought this upon yourself," he told her. "Had you thought before opening your mouth then this wouldn't have happened."

Tea ran off crying and Mana sighed in relief. She had been roped into helping find Atem with Tea, because the boys and Kisara hadn't given them anything telling them where they were. "Well, not that Dancezilla is gone and you introdunce me?" she asked. Kaiba started to pointing to everyone and Mana laughed at his descriptions.

--------------------------------------Under the Sea (LOL Disney)------------------------

"Where the hell are they!" King Joseph yelled paising back in forth in the throne room. "Calm down, hun," Mai said swimming over to him. "I'm sure they're fine." "We've looked every were in the kingdom for them!" he yelled again. "You Highness," Duke said to Mai. "I'm sure the king is my worried about the wedding date than Jason, who as you said earlier is safe with them." Mai glared at the merman wanting to slap him with all her might, but that wasn't lady like.

"I'll call Pegasus and see if he's seen them," Joey sighed moving over to the water mirror.

{Hello? Why Joseph, it's been so long since I've last heard from you! How's Mai and the baby?}

"They're fine but I need to ask you some thing."

{If it's about Serenity, then I'm afraid I can't help you. She and the others are on land. You see I can't let her marry Dukey-boy because that would throw my whole plot to make Seth my heir out the window and I can't let that happen, but tell you what Serenity's birthday isn't until the end of the summer, so Dukey-boy still has time to find her.}

"Why would you want some nobody for your heir?" Duke asked glaring at his nickname.

{Because the boy is perfect. Now, if you'll excuse me, Ducky and I have a sand-bath waiting.}

Joey and Mai grimanced at what he said and Duke growled. His plans were ruined if he didn't find the prince and Serenity. He needed them both if his plan was to suceede.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: I hope this is enough for you to chew on for a while!

Seto: What the hell is duke up to?

Addie: can't tell you, Seto.

Heero: Read and Review, please.

Addie: Wait, how come Heero follows my orders, but you don't, Seto.

Seto: I'm a cat like person.

Addie: that would explain so much.


	7. Prince of Games vs Queen of Dance

Addie: Okay, the plot is starting to thicken and Duke's making evil plans.

Duke: Why am I always put in a bad spot?

Addie: You're cool only when you're not after Serenity and Fabulous.

Seto: (looks up from laptop) Don't say things like that.

Addie: But Pegasus is like that.

Seto: She doesn't own anything but the plot and Jason.

Prince of Games vs Queen of Dance, Voice of the Sea

-----------------------------------------------------

After eating, Atem dragged the large group into the arcade. Once there the group split off into pairs and Yugi followed Atem over to the Rock Band set up. He picked up the gutair and smirked to Yugi as he placed in the quarter. Tea had found them again and ran over to hug Atem. "Damn it, Tea," he snapped. "What will it take for you to get it? I'm gay!" "That's not true and you know it," she yelled back.

"Just pick a damn song and play the game!" Yugi yelled sitting down in a nearby chair. Tea picked her favor song and Atem shuttered.

**I admit that in the past I've been a nasty**

**They weren't kidding when they called me, well, a witch**

**But you'll find that nowadays**

**I've mended all my ways**

**Repented, seen the light, and made a switch**

Yugi winced when Tea started to sing. He had never heard a song could be troutured like that.

**And fortunately I know a little magic**

**It's a talent that I always have possessed**

**And dear lady, please don't laugh**

**I use it on behalf**

**Of the miserable, the lonely, and depresses (pathetic)**

Yami was trying hard to keep the meter from falling because of Tea's singing

**Poor unfortunate souls**

**In pain**

**In need**

**This one longing to be thinner**

**That one wants to get the girl**

**And do I help them?**

**Yes, indeed**

**Those poor unfortunate souls**

**So sad**

**So true**

**They come flocking to my cauldron**

**Crying "Spells, Ursula, please!"**

**And I help them**

**Yes I do**

**Now it's happened once or twice**

**Someone couldn't pay the price**

**And I'm afraid I had to rake 'em 'cross the coals**

**Yes I've had the odd complaint**

**But on whole I've been a saint**

**To those poor unfortunate souls**

Yugi winced when Tea's screechy voice got to a part in song. The game started to "boo". Atemu growled as the screen changed and glared at Tea. "Why is it every time I play this game with you I lose?" he asked. Tea was about to whine when Yugi took the mic form her. "Let me try," Yugi said. Atemu put another quarter into the machine and selected a song.

**There must still be a soul that you have left behind, hidden somewhere**

**In the deep, deep of the forest lying among the trees**

**People who are too tired they just don't look around, any further**

**They disappear into the eternal darkness of a foreign place**

**Could we still have seen if we were there?**

**Could we have seen it if it were little?**

**Go on with our live and lose those things behind.**

**Wrapped around in lie, we stand there voiceless.**

**We want to live our lives, until we find a way.**

**Searching for the light for eternity.**

Atem smiled at Yugi when the song ended and Tea glared down at him. Yugi smiled at the screen then noticed all the people staring at him. Many Guys started to surround him but Atemu got them to back off. Tea was about to attack the tri-haired boy when she was picked up by her shirt. "You touch my little brother and no one will find your body," Seth said placing her down. Tea ran off and Yugi scrambled up his back.

"I could have taken her," Yugi told his "brother". "Yes, you could have but only in the water," he told him. It's not like you're graceful on land." Yugi puffed out his cheeks and smacked Seth on the head. "Onward, my steed, we have to fine the Lady Ryou, Lord Malik and Princess Serenity!" he said then turned to Atemu. "Come Sir Atemu, it's time to rescue the princess from the Dragon!" Atemu chuckled as Seth carried Yugi to the DDR machine.

Serenity was against Kaiba keeping up with every move he made. "I'm against winner!"Atemu yelled. Yugi placed his head next to Seth's looked the game over. Kaiba grined as Serenity missed a step and she glared at him. The song ended and Kaiba gaped at the triple A that she somehow pulled off. "You said you've never played this game before," he said. Serenity shrugged her shoulders then jumped off the platform.

Ryou and Bakura appeared next to Seth, and Jason was sitting contently in Ryou's arms. Serenity took the baby and Jason started to whine. "'eto, 'eto!" he cried. Serenity patted down and smiled at him. "You really love Kaiba, don't you, Jason?" she asked. Jason turned his big red eyes up to his aunt and giggled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Duke swam to the outskirts of the Royal City. He knew of someone who could help him get to the surface world. He knocked on the door and a woman with black hair and blue eyes opened the door. "May I help you lord Duke?" she asked. "Ishizu I need you to make me human," he told her. "Serenity is on the surface and who knows what those humans are doing to her." Ishizu nodded her head and let him come in.

"I will turn you human," she told him, "but the magic will only last as long as Serenity's heart is not taken by another. Should she fall in love with the one Pegasus had sent her to, you will be sent back. But be warned, this spell may also wear off after Serenity's birthday." Ishizu cased the spell and a ball of light surrounded Duke and rocketed to the surface. "Please let the princess fall in love before Duke finds her," she whispered.

"Let her be happy."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Addie: Woah! When's the last time I updated this?

Seto: The beginning of August.

Addie: Sorry about that people. This year is just kicking my ass.

Seto: Please Review.


	8. LOLcat

Addie: Okay next chap and I'm itching for this one!

Seto: Why is that?

Addie: Because I just am!

Seto: Okay, then explain why Cleo has abandoned me.

Addie: My cat had decided that Sesshomaru's lap belongs to her.

Seto: Fine. (picks up Repete) I didn't like her anyway.

Addie: I don't own anything.

Repete: MEOW!

Seto Kaiba and the LOLcat

* * *

"Okay, I think we should get to the mansion," Kaiba said noticing Jason and Yugi's eyes dropping. They somehow managed to get all of their things in the trunk of the car and they headed off to Kaiba mansion. Yugi was once again in tears as they rode in the car. He didn't like how it made his stomach roll every time the limo made a turn. Atemu held Yugi close and rubbed his back in a calming way. Serenity looked out the window watching the bright colored lights and rhythmic sounds pass them by as they headed away from the city.

After what seemed like forever, the limo pulled up a long driveway and stopped in front of the mansion. Yugi, Malik and Ryou looked on in awe while Serenity and Seth stared at it blankly. "The palace is bigger," she muttered. Kaiba lead the group to the living room and they heard him sigh. "Cleopatra! That better not be any of my work!" he said glaring lightly at the fluff ball. "Kaiba, what is that?" Yugi asked. Yugi was pointing at the massive fur ball in the middle of a pile of shredded paper

Kaiba pulled a camera out of his pocket and took a picture before stooping to pick the cat up. "This is my cat," he said. "She's a Himalayan." Serenity moved over to the cat and blinked at the cat's dark face. "She's really cute," she said holding out her hand. Cleo rubbed her head against Serenity's hand. "She's very sweet," Yugi said moving to her. Malik and Ryou came up behind them and smiled at the cat.

Seth stayed behind watching them. Kaiba put the cat down and then watched as she darted up the stairs. "She's a little odd, but she's very sweet," he told them. "She's the happiest damn cat on the planet," Atemu told them. "She's no very graceful either." Kaiba turned to glare at his cousin and hit him over the head. "Leave my cat alone!" he snapped. "She's the best damn heater in the world!"

"I just want to know how the hell she gets to Kaiba Corp!" Atemu yelled. "It's not possible for a cat to get to work every single day! She's not normal!" Serenity looked up the see Cleo sniffing the air then she darted down the stairs again. She sniffed at Serenity's leg then licked it. The Mermaid screamed and propelled herself into Kaiba's arms and Jason wiggled to be put down. Kisara put him on the floor and immediately he started after Cleo.

Serenity looked down at Kaiba and felt her face beginning to heat up. Kaiba felt himself blushing as well at the green eyed woman in his arms. He put her down and picked Cleo up again before heading to the stairs. "I'll show you to your rooms and tomorrow we can go to my private beach, so you can stretch your tail fins," he told them. Cleo looked at Serenity and started to purr. It was about time that he got himself a girlfriend.

"That cat isn't a normal cat," Seth said as they followed the CEO upstairs. He showed each of them to a room and then he picked Cleo up. "I've never felt like this, Cleo-bell," he told her. "She's a princess and not even part of my species. What am I going to do?" Kaiba fell back on his bed and Cleo hissed at him. "I'm sorry," he told her. "I just fell like e heart is being ripped out. Down tell me that I don't have a heart. Maybe I can get her attention! I could leave the lights and the yamis here and… that won't work."

Cleo, who had been taking notes, jumped of his bead and made her way to Serenity's room. She slipped in and left the note on her night stand and then left. Her master needed this girl and she could tell the girl needed him. 'Let's see how my master likes his date,' Cleo thought. 'Now, where's that black cat I was looking at.'

Addie: I'm sorry if this is too short, but I just needed to get this chapter out and well please review!


	9. Kaibaland, like Disneyworld

Addie : I'm soo sorry this had taken forever to update and thanks to Angelmon for the kick in the pants!

Seto: She doesn't own.

Kaibaland, Like Disneyworld, but not as Happy

Kisara stared hard at Seth as he fixed himself some cereal with a thoughtful look on her face. Atemu, who knew the power of her innocent, but blunt, question, he decided to go wake up Yugi to avoid the merman's reaction. "Hey Seth, what do your pelvic fins do?" she asked. Seth dropped the box and stared at the human in disbelief. "They are… well…," he stumbled feeling his face heat up. "Have you watched how sharks mate?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked. When she looked up Seth was gone and Serenity walked into the room. "Can you explain why my babysitter just ran from here with a raging blush?" she asked. "I just asked him what his pelvic fins are for and … oh!" she told her. "Has anyone seen my brother?" Yugi asked walking into the room. "I can't find Seth." Atem smiled at him and laughed. The little one truly was too innocent.

"Hey, Atem, what's Kaibaland?" Serenity asked. "The Duel Monsters version on Disneyworld," he answered. "So if you're thinking taking dear sweet Seto-chan, then go ahead and I'll watch over everyone here." Serenity grinned at him then rushed up stairs. Kisara gave Atem a surprised look and he held up a piece of paper. "The demon cat strikes again," he told her. Kisara nodded her head and set up breakfast when the others came own.

Serenity walked up to Kaiba's door and pushed it open. She smiled at his sleeping form and then smirked. "Seto! Wakey! Wakey!" she yelled. The young CEO shot to the ceiling and Serenity giggled as he slid down his drapes. "You're silly," she said. Kaiba glared at her and she stopped giggling long enough to get a good look at his chest. He crossed his arms and Serenity looked down to hide her blush.

"Could you take me to Kaibaland?" she asked. Kaiba gulped then shrugged. "Sure, I'll go get everyone," he said. Just as he ws about to move Serenity stopped him. "could it just be the two of us?" she asked. "Yeah, we can go …um, I'll go get dressed now," he said ducking into his bathroom. Serenity left the room and pulled a sundress over her head. . She was going to get to spend a whole day with Kaiba.

"I'll ask Kisara if she can watch Jason," she said out loud. Atem blinked at the baby staring up at him and then picked him up. "So, I'm guessing that since your aunt and hopefully future uncle are going out today, I have to watch you," he said. Serenity had come downstairs to tell Kisara when she found Jason with Atem. "I'll watch him," he told her. "Go have fun." She smiled at him before running over to the CEO.

Once they were out the door, Atem picked up a walky-talky and smirked. "Operation: Little Mermaid, phase one: complete," he said.

-Kaibaman- piece

Kaiba couldn't believe he was at his own theme park with a date. Yes, he had been before many times, but never with a girl. "Hey, why don't we go ride some rides then we can go get something to eat," he told her. She smiled up at him dragged him off to the nearest roller-coaster. By noon, Kaiba's hair had lost its shape and Serenity was giggling every five seconds. "Hey, Seto, let's go on that ride!" she yelled suddenly.

Kaiba looked over to it and twitched. The entrance itself was simple with two dragons making a heart with their heads and necks. What had made him twitch was the fact that it was a Red-Eyes and a Blue-Eyes. "Damn yaoi fangirls," he muttered before leading her inside. Serenity blinked at it before latching onto Kaiba's arm. "What are yaoi fangirls?" she asked.

Kaiba just rushed her onto the ride. He really needed to talk to his staff about this. Fifteen minutes mind numbing lovey sickness later, Kaiba was ready to kill. 'I can't believe I let them build something that could rival the small world ride,' he thought walking away from the ride. Serenity smiled as they walked around; bouncing from ride to ride. Kaiba smiled then took her hand. "How about we get something to eat?" he asked.

Serenity smiles and follows him to the food court. Not to far away a green eyed man glared at the couple, wanting nothing more than to rip them apart. He had to get her to marry him, but the nephew worried him the most. He had to get Jason to call him uncle. Unknown to all a young man with pointed brown hair watched the mermaid walk passed him and fell in love almost instantly; the problem was how did he get her away from Kaiba?

Addie: Okay so thanks once again to Angelmon. Please Review.


End file.
